Run Away
by shadyk
Summary: Angsty lancitty song fic. kind of crazy....read it!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. Ugh… I don't own anything…not the song, not the cartoon, not even the socks on my feet._

_Chapter 1_: "How Do I Start?"

Kitty cried, clutching her stinging face, as she stumbled down the sidewalk just outside of the Institute. She had just had her last confrontation with Scott, Jean, and the Professor. They had expressly forbidden her to visit Lance and the Brotherhood boys and threatened to send her back home if she didn't stop what they called her "acting out".

_Since when does visiting good friends that saved my life count as acting out?_

Sure, if she was honest with herself, she'd done a little more than visit them. She, by mistake, a couple of times, had ended up with them as they had stolen food and cash from petty convenience stores around the area, but she didn't like to condemn them. They barely had anything to eat except that which Lance and Pietro could scrounge up with the pithy amount of money that they received from their jobs, and that which Kitty brought them from the Institute.

She had made it a nightly habit to show up at the boarding house with Rogue, both of them carrying food for dinner. She and Rogue both had begun to stay over more and more frequently as they got closer to the guys.

And, okay, sure, Kitty had begun to get into the whole punk rock, dark clothes thing. So what? After what they'd been through in the last few months, didn't she at least deserve a chance to express in her own way what she was feeling about things?

Obviously the Head Haunchos at the Institute didn't think so. Logan and Ororo were the only two of the adults who hadn't commented on her actions other than the required, "I don't think that is the right thing to be doing right now" speech, but she didn't blame them for that. She knew that they were just doing their jobs. Jean, Scott, and the Prof were a different matter. They had begun actively to force her, Rogue, and the BH boys apart by going into people's heads and planting things that shouldn't be there. Lance and Rogue had nearly killed each other after Jean had made them both think that the other was an assassin trying to murder the other. Rogue had ended up pretty much unscathed, thanks to Logan's healing factor, but Lance had ended up in the Institute med lab for two months because of it, much to his dismay. But instead of pushing the little group apart, they only grew closer. Rogue had visited Lance every day to apologize about what she had done, and as a result, they had a lot of intense conversations. She now treated Lance as a type of big brother. Rogue had even let it slip as she and Kitty were talking one day, that she loved him like family.

Kitty reflected on her now void relationship with Jean and Scott. She still couldn't believe that the Prof. had let them get away with what they had. She could just see the bruise on her left cheek as a result of Jean's parting slap across the face. Scott and the Professor had just stood there and watched, a sneer planted firmly on the younger man's face, as Jean backhanded Kitty across the face. Kitty now hated with all her heart the young woman she had thought of as the perfect older sister. Now all she could see was what Jean's selfish desires had placed into her brain. And Scott, the cuddly older brother who would protect you from anything, nothing but an insecure idiot who wanted with all his power to impress the Professor and land the perfect girl (Jean, DUH), not caring whose feelings or friendships he crushed as he did so.

She wasn't even going to try to expound on the Professor's attitude. She didn't even know what his attitude was half the time. He just sat there on his high horse, looking down imperiously at everybody's thoughts and actions, not taking into consideration his own.

The small rolling suitcase she had hastily packed was now bogging down with the weight of the rain. She just knew that everything in it was soaking wet. She was getting tired, dragging the thing down the road into Bayville. It wasn't the greatest idea she'd ever had, walking to the Brotherhood house, but she'd needed to get away from the Institute as quickly as possible, and she hadn't trusted herself to drive in her current condition, and in the rain no less.

She didn't know if she'd be welcome there, they were still skittish around her and Rogue, but they needed the food, and they were slowly beginning to trust her. Her relationship with Lance was still on the rocks, but things were inching their way towards a 'more than just friends' relationship.

Kitty heard a car careening around the next curve, and quickly jumped into the woods. She was more than a little tired, and she didn't phase through. She hid behind a tree, waiting for the car to pass. She heard the tires squeal, a loud crash, and a searing pain in her head before she registered what happened to her.

_Damnit. What else could go wrong today?_

B  
L  
A  
C  
K  
N  
E  
S  
S  



	2. Chapter 2

(A.N.) Now, I know I didn't really say anything about the song in the first chapter, but that was on purpose, he he. Ya'll were supposed to read it and tell me it was good ;). Oh yeah, I don't own jack….or the song, or X-Evo.

Thanks so much to El Diablo for reviewing. I lovevve your stories!

And Thanks to Lancittyrawks also for my second review ever!

Thanks guys!

_Chapter Two: _"Lost My Will"

Rogue gingerly pulled herself out of her now totaled car. She fingered the large gash on her forehead, waiting for it to heal. The skin began to curl up around her fingers, the skin trying to expel a large shard of glass. She winced as the two inch long sliver of windshield glass fell into her waiting hand. She let out a groan as she surveyed the damage. Her 98' Toyota Tundra's front end was crushed into the trunk of a small oak sapling, the tree bent and splintered to the ground from the impact.

Rogue jumped a little as she heard a small moan from the opposite side of the tree. She sniffed the air, startled to find Kitty's scent so far out here on the highway. She ran over to the front of the truck and looked under the tree trunk.

"Kitty!" Rogue gasped, seeing Kitty's limp and bloody form under the tree. Rogue accessed Colossus' powers and ripped the tree off of Kitty.

Kitty lay unconscious in the mud next to her now ratty suitcase. Rogue gently lifted the younger woman up into her arms and pulled off a glove. She just barely touched Kitty's face, using the shock to jolt Kitty conscious for a moment, scared to death of unleashing too much energy.

Kitty's body jerked at the touch of Rogue's fingers and her memories flooded into Rogue's brain.

Memories of recent events flooded her mind, as well as sad thoughts focused on Lance. Here Kitty was dying, and she was unconsciously worrying that Lance and the boys wouldn't have dinner tonight, and that she wouldn't have the chance to tell him that she truly loved him.

Rogue began to sob as Kitty's thoughts began to recede from her mind. Rogue quickly realized that she was killing Kitty through her hesitation. She knew that she would not seek help from the Institute from Kitty's memories, so she decided to take her to the Brotherhood house. Pietro would know how to get to Magneto's base, where they could treat her.

"Fuck it Xavier! Why did ya make me hafta resort ta this!"

"_Looks Like I've Lost My Will To Carry On My Friend," She Said,_

"_And You Can Hear It In My Whispered Cries Of Love."_

"_I Need Your Blissful Touch To Carry Me Away Again."_

_Live_

Kitty floated in a mist. White mist hid everything from her view except for Lance's face. She tied to swim towards it, but it kept receding back.

"Lance! Lance! Wait! Goddamnit Lance! I said to wait!" she screamed, getting panicky in the fog.

"I'm not going anywhere Kitty. Just follow my voice," Lance's low husky voice floated back to her.

"I'm trying Lance, but I can't see you! Would you come the hell back here!" Kitty screamed again, feeling like she was drowning.

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't do anything. Its just fog. The door to the house is over here," he said, a hand reaching out of the fog and grabbing her wrists.

She stumbled forward into Lance's arms. She jumped back and apologized.

"I'm sorry Lance. I didn't mean…wait, where are we?" Kitty asked, looking up at the swank Victorian house in front of them.

"The Boarding house, duh. You don't recognize it? You live here," Lance replied with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about? This can't be the boarding house, for one. Secondly, I don't live here. Where are we really?" Kitty asked again, getting a little bit ticked off.

"We-Are-At-The-Boarding-House," Lance replied slowly, "What is with you today Kitty? Did you and Pietro have a fight again? I really don't understand why you're engaged to that guy."

"WHAT! I'm not engaged to Pietro! God, that's sick! I'm not engaged to anybody!" Kitty screamed, her head beginning to pound.

The door of the house suddenly swung open revealing Pietro and Remy standing there.

"Hey honey. Where did you end up going?" Pietro asked, pulling Kitty into his arms.

"Honey? What's with this honey business? And we aren't engaged. Would you please tell Lance that?" Kitty huffed out, shoving Pietro back.

"What do you mean we're not engaged? We've been engaged for three years. Ever since you moved into the house. Come on inside, we'll talk about this later. Everyone was waiting for you to show up for dinner. Remy made some shrimp et tou fe and we can't wait to try it!" Pietro said, ushering Kitty in before she could get a word in edge wise.

A stunned Kitty was pushed into a chair at the table a few seconds later. Logan, Rogue, Remy, Tabitha, Pietro, Pyro, and Lance sat down at the table around her.

'_What the hell is going on! Where am I?'_ Kitty thought as she gaped at the occupants of the table.

They all bowed their heads and Logan said grace.

"Dear Lord, Thank you for this bountiful blessing that you have placed on our table. Thank you Lord, for letting us escape the horrible fate that the rest of the X-Men and Brotherhood endured, Thank you-" he stopped as he was cut off by Kitty's startled yell.

"What? What the hell happened to the X-Men?"

They all stared at her like she was going crazy or something, and the Pietro rushed around to shove her back into her seat, glaring at her.

"_Dear_, I thought we weren't supposed to speak about this. Your rule, remember? So, just sit down and let's eat dinner."

"WHAT! NO! I want to know what the hell happened to the X-Men!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs.

Pietro looked around at the other people at the table as if for permission, and then sat down next to Kitty.

"Kitty, they're dead. Don't you remember the fight with the Sentinels? With Apocalypse? We were the only ones who survived. Then we moved to London to escape persecution in the U.S. All your idea. So what's with the amnesia act?" Pietro huffed.

"Amnesia _act_! I don't have any idea what you are talking about, you stupid ass! The last thing I remember was walking down the road, away from the Institute, and then I passed out. Rogue!" she turned suddenly to Rogue, "Please tell me that this is a joke?"

Rogue eyes teared up as she looked at her friend in confusion, "Kitty, honey, this ain't a joke. We all went through this. Why are ya acting like ya can't remember? You were the one that pulled us all through. Even through the fact that Ah'm dying. What's with ya tonight?"

"You're dying?" Kitty whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she glanced towards her best friend.

"Yeah. From the Legacy virus, remember? Colossus infected me after he turned rogue? Any a this ring any bells?" Rogue replied, getting a little angry for she thought that Kitty was faking the ignorance of the happenings.

"No. God, Rogue, how much time do you have left?" Kitty whispered again, tears freely rolling down her face, and sobs wracking her body.

"Twenty-six hours, exactly," Rogue replied, glancing down at her watch, "Which is why we were all supposed ta be having a nice dinner. Remy made me my favorite dishes and everybody is supposed ta be having a good time."

"What about Kurt? Where is Kurt! He didn't…"Kitty trailed off, unable to finish her question. She got her response from the uncomfortable silence encircling the table. "NO! Not Kurt too!" she screamed, falling out of her chair, sobbing. She turned towards Lance and lifted her tear filled eyes towards his. "What about us?" she whispered. "What happened with us?"

Lance stared intently at her, anger filling his eyes, and the he jumped up, and stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind him, as Logan and Pietro helped Kitty off the floor.

"No! NO! Don't touch me!" Kitty screamed. She phased through them and ran out the door, snatching some car keys in the process.

"Lance! LANCE! Get ya ass down here, NOW!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs as she barreled into the Brotherhood house carrying a bloody and unconscious Kitty.

Toad, Pietro, Lance, and Wanda tumbled down the stairs, and Freddy lumbered in from the living room. A collective gasp escaped all mouths as they saw Kitty and Rogue.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Lance yelled, rushing over to them 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Oh yeah, just for those who might not have known, or companies who might possibly have thought that I was stealing their ideas, all I own are the thoughts in my head, the computer I am writing this on, and a couple of pairs of mis-matched socks. I don't own anything related to Marvel or Live, and if I didn't think I'd get sued for everything I'll _ever_ own, I'd try to get this fic published and make some money off of it so I _could_ own something.

THNX:

**she is beautiful – she is not me**: You rock! Thnx for the #3, #4, & #5 reviews ever!

_Chapter Three:_ "Roll Tonight"

"Ah hit her with my car! She was walkin' away from the Institute, an my truck started skidding around that last curve, an she was crushed by a tree that Ah hit, an Xavier an Jean an Scott were tryin ta keep her away from here an she left an…an…" Rogue trailed off as she broke down for the second time.

"Calm down Rogue," Lance calmed her down and then gathered Kitty into his arms. "Why did you come here of all places? We don't even have a first aid kit? We should take her back to the Institute," he told Rogue as he headed out the door toward his jeep.

"NO! We cain't do that!" Rogue screamed as she ran out to stop him.

"WHY NOT!" Lance yelled incredulously.

"Ya don't understand! They were controlling her! The Professor was controlling her mind, Lance! We cain't take her back!" Rogue screamed.

"Well, where are we supposed to go? We can't take her to the hospital, they'll hand her over to the fucking police!" Lance yelled back.

"We hafta bring her ta Magneto. He's the only one other than Xavier that's got a med unit that's half decent!" Rogue retorted angrily.

"Magneto? But, who knows what he'll do to her! Use her for some freak experiment? I don't fucking think so! He'd screw with her brain just as much as Xavier," Lance gritted out through clenched teeth.

"We don't got much choice, Lance. She's dyin' right now, an if we don't get her some help, she's gonna die, right in yer fucking arms. _Now_, we're gonna take her ta Magneto's place, so go get yer silver haired bitch an LET'S GO!" Rogue commanded furiously.

_"So Can We Roll Tonight"_

_"Roll Through Your Desert, Can We Start Over?"_

_"And Just Run Away."_

_"Run Away Tonight."_

_"It Ain't No Victory, But I Don't Care."_

_"I Don't Care If It's Wrong Or It's Right"_

"_We Can Just Run Away."_

"_Run Away Tonight."_

"_It Ain't No Victory, But I Don't Care."_

"_I Don't Care If It's Wrong Or It's Right."_

_- Live_

Kitty dashed out into the fog, searching frantically for the vehicle that the keys belonged to, repeatedly pressing the unlock button on the key ring. She finally heard a faint honk through the mist, and ran through what appeared to be a garage door in search of the honk. She pressed the button again and was rewarded with another honk, this time coming from a familiar old jeep.

"It would be Lance's jeep that I grabbed the keys to," she thought unhappily. She ran towards it, her nose assaulted by the smell of gasoline and cigarette smoke.

"Is someone in here?" she yelled, hoping that she was alone.

All she got in response was the silence encompassing the garage. She sighed in relief as she hopped into the front seat and started up the jeep, the tires squealing as she pulled out into the night.

She dodged several pedestrians and cars as she searched for a way out of London.

_God Kurt, _she thought_, Why? Why didn't you keep yourself safe? Why Lance? Why did we ever break up? I love you! Why would I do that to us? Why Rogue? Why can't you heal yourself? You can do everything except heal yourself. Why would you have to suffer like that? Why?_

A single tear rolled down her face, soon followed by many others.

How come the world is so intolerant? Why must anyone have to deal with shit like this? Why is everyone so evil? Why is life so cruel? 

She drove, crying for lost friends, for lost love, for lost trust. She cried her soul out as she sped down the little rugged lane she ended up turning onto. The little county road led her deep into the country where the only sign of life was the occasional distant light in a cottage. She grew more and more depressed as she drove on, considering her remaining friends and relationships. She finally decided that she did not want to live in this new world of oppression, lost friends, and non-existent family. She was losing her best friend in twenty-five hours, and she didn't want to have to deal with watching her die. She'd lost her only love, and agreed to marry an annoying prick in his place, and her second best friend in the world was already dead.

She began to look around for the nearest convenient tree to run into and end her misery.

"Blast England with its fucking empty fields!" she screamed as she drove another twelve miles without spotting a single tree. She finally lucked out and spotted a gnarled old oak at a crossroads.

She sped the jeep up as she approached the tree, her gaze never wavering from her course**………**

…………………………

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" came a startled yell from the back, shocking Kitty and causing her to look backwards and slam on the brakes. Catapulted forward into the backseat was an angry looking Lance with a half smoked cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I'm killing myself, what does it look like I'm doing," Kitty retorted crossly, turning back to her set course and speeding up again. The front of the Jeep was roughly six hundred yards from the trunk of the tree, and the distance was closing quickly as the speed climbed.

"WHAT! Stop this jeep right NOW! I swear to God Kitty, if you crash my jeep and kill yourself, I will bring you back to life and kill you myself!" Lance roared as he stumbled forward towards the front seat in an attempt to stop her.

"I don't think so. I will not live in this awful world! Good Bye Cruel world! Good Bye Lance! I always loved you!" Kitty yelled at two feet from the trunk.

Lance lunged forward and wrenched the steering wheel to the left, just as they impacted.

GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKSSSSSSSHHHHHH!

"Whad au ye doin 'ere?" came the incredulous Aussie accent outside the gates of Magneto's compound.

"We got a car accident, Pyro!" Pietro yelled. "Let us in, you fucking idiot!"

"'Ey, 'ey! Na need da yill, mate! We ain't thi fucking Red Cross. Whadaya expect me da do? Magnedo's given ordas thet no one entas thi base," Pyro's voice crackled over the intercom.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MAGNETO'S ORDERS!" Lance screamed into the intercom. "LET US IN, OR DIE, YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

"Allroit, allroit! But ef Magnedo finds out, ye're gonna be thi one 'oo dies!" came Pyro's yell through the speakers as the gates opened.

The jeep spewed dirt as the tires squealed up the concealed drive to the converted warehouse. The doors of the jeep were thrown open before it even stopped, and Rogue carried Kitty up to the front doors. They swung open, revealing a snarling Sabretooth and a flaming Pyro.

"Whad 'append da 'er? Diya run ova 'er wit ya precious jeep?" Pyro sneered at Lance.

"Get-out-of-my-way, _Pyro_. We need to get her to the med unit, NOW!" Lance snarled back, grabbing Pyro by the throat and hauling him into the air.

"Na need da get snippy, mate. Ye gen come en," Pyro choked out.

"That's more like it," Lance retorted as he threw Pyro backward landing him into a wall.

"Na prablem," Pyro rasped, rubbing his throat.

"If you want her to live, you should hurry," Sabretooth growled, startling all of them.

"Thanks," Rogue said, "Could ya show us where it is?"

"Iknowehereitis!" Pietro exclaimed speedily, grabbed Kitty out of Rogue's hands, and dashed down the hall with her; the rest following as fast as they could. 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. For my whole 'I don't own shit' disclaimer, check out chap 3. Also, I just realized that the lyrics in this fic don't really match with the storyline, except in my head, so don't get confused and think that the fic sucks, and decide not to read the rest, okay?

And, **REVIEW!**

Reviews are an author's sustaining life force, and if they don't get reviews, they won't finish the stories, and you'll get stuck two years from now still checking on your fave Evo fics and they still won't be finished because the author got no reviews and got discouraged. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience. SO REVIEW! PLLLLLLLEEEEEEAASSSE! I don't care if you flame me, just do it!

THNX:

**Kittyangel117501 – thnx girl! I 'preciate the review!**

**Lancittyrawks – Hey Girl! Thnx for reviewin' all my stuff! Love your stuff! Keep up the good work!**

**El Diablo – Hey crazy! Thnx for the review! Yeah, I know about the whole Rogue thang! I couldn't decide who it would be at first, and then I thought, _DUH! (slaps forehead)_ ROGUE! Best Friend kills Best Friend! How much more angsty can it get? MUAHAHAHAHA! Then I thought up this chappie and topped it!**

**Sweet? **

Chapter Four: "Lost My Will" 

"She's in a coma. Ah don't know what ta do for her," Rogue sighed as she exited the operating room where she and Wanda had patched Kitty with Rogue's extensive knowledge conveniently pulled from the back of her mind where Beast's persona existed. "Even with the extensive med unit heah, things would be eva so much betta if Ah had a real docta."

"Can I go in and see her now? I've heard that you should talk to people when they're in comas, and I have a lot I need to say," Lance whispered back to Rogue.

It had been three hours since they had arrived at Magneto's base, and now everyone except Sabretooth and Pyro were camped out in the hallway of the med division of the base. All of them were asleep excluding Lance and Rogue and Wanda who had just finished.

"Yeah, Ah guess so. Ah gotta go _find_ some morphine for her, if ya catch my drift. Ah'll take Pietro an be back in thirty minutes. You an Wanda can keep an eye on her til then, an y'll have enough time to tell her whateva ya need ta," Rogue replied, walking over to Pietro and kicking him in the shin to wake him up.

"HEY! Whatwasthatfor?" he yelled as he jumped up, fully awake.

"We gotta go. Come on," Rogue commanded, and left Lance with Kitty.

"Looks like I've lost my will to carry on, my friend" she said 

"_I'm like a posse that's been riding for days" _

"_I've got the scars to prove that love has had its day_

"And its way with me" 

"_So can we roll tonight?" _

"_Roll through your desert?"_

"_Can we start over?"  
_

"_And just run away." _

"_Run away tonight." _

"_It ain't no victory, but I don't care."_

"_I don't care if it's wrong or right."_

"_We can just run away." _

"_Run away tonight."_

"_It ain't no victory, but I don't care."_

"_I don't care if it's wrong or right."  
_

_Live – Run Away_

Smoke billowed from the hood of the jeep as it skidded to a halt in the ditch beside the tree. The whole right side had great scores down the side and the front right side was crunched from the impact. Lance had been thrown forward over the backseat and was lying upside down in the passengers seat. Kitty had been slammed into the steering wheel and been concussed. She lay hunched over the steering wheel, blood trickling from a small cut on her forehead.

"Unnnggh…ARRGGHH!" Lance growled as he flipped himself right side up and cracked his neck.

He looked over and blanched as he saw Kitty.

"God Damn Fucking Stupid Hysterical Woman!" he cursed to himself as he pulled himself out of the jeep and limped around to the driver's side to pull Kitty out. He unbuckled her seatbelt and dragged her out into the ditch just as the engine burst into flames.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled as he sat in the grass and held Kitty in his arms. He watched as the flames slowly engulfed the jeep, listening to the pop and hiss as it slowly incinerated the tires.

Just as the flames were dying down the sky opened up and let out the torrent of rain that had been threatening all night.

"Shit!" Lance muttered as he stood. He looked around for some sort of shelter, and on noticing a shack of sort off to the right of the tree about six hundred yards, staggered towards it, carrying Kitty and occasionally slipping in the mud.

He shoved through the door into the musty interior to find that it was actually a tiny house with a table, a cot, and a small stove. He laid Kitty on the musty cot and tried to start a fire in the stove with his Zippo and the dry old kindling left in the shack.

Lance sat in the chair next to the bed in the med unit and grabbed Kitty's cold hand. He winced at the sight of her bruised face, the paleness of it making the bruises stand out even more. He could feel the tears prickling at the back of his eyes and he swiped at them, forcing the tears down.

"Kitty? How could you have gotten yourself into this? You always know how to get out of a bad situation. Why didn't you just phase through the tree? You could have saved yourself," Lance muttered as he clutched her hand.

The only sound he got in reply was the beeping song of the heart monitor and the scratchy addition of the artificial respirator supplying her lungs with the much needed oxygen that her lungs couldn't procure for themselves.

Kitty had punctured one of her lungs in addition to getting a concussion, and had broken several ribs. Now her upper body was encased in a cast with tubes crawling in and out of her feeding her pain medication and taking the wastes out of her body.

Lance was beginning to feel sick as he watched the small unsteady beat of her heart on the monitor.

"I don't know if you can hear me Kitty, but I love you, sweetheart. I never wanted us to get this far apart, but with my stupid attitude and me something was bound to happen, huh? I'm sorry about that Kitty," Lance began, feeling like his heart was being torn right out of his chest as he sat there and watched her. " I'm sorry about not helping right away with that whole thing with Magneto. I'm sorry that I caused you to say what you did about me. You were right. I am a hood, but I'll change, just come back, 'kay? Don't leave me here like this. Don't leave me by myself in this shitty world. I couldn't live if you died Kit, so just wake up, okay baby?"

Tears rolled freely down his face as he pleaded with her unconscious form, unaware of the audience he had.

"I don't want you to die, Pretty Kitty. Come on and show some of that fighting spirit that I know you got. I've seen it enough times turned on me. Just wake up. Wake up!" he sobbed.

Wanda, Toad, and Blob watched shamelessly through the Plexiglas divider, tears stealing down their faces also, not even attempting to hide them.

"I guess he really loves her, yo?" Toad sniffled, swiping a tear off the end of his nose.

"Uh, yeah," Wanda retorted, but with none of her usual malice. Her make up was slowly dripping down her face but she appeared not to care.

"Should we do somethin'?" Blob asked as he blew his nose on his shirtsleeve.

"Naw. Ain't nuthin we can do," Toad replied, also blowing his nose on Blob's shirtsleeve.

"Sure there is. We can go get some flowers! Yeah, flowers for when she wakes up," Blob smiled through his freely flowing tears.

"Flowers would be nice, yo. I mean, she did feed us every night for the past year. Flowers is the least we could get for her," Toad said, getting excited with the idea.

"I hate to admit it, but you guys might actually have a good idea," Wanda grinned. She swiped a hand over her eyes, smearing her make up even more, and grabbed her purse off of the floor. "Come on you two, we gotta hurry. I just remembered that I can change the probability of her waking up soon, and I don't want to leave the flowers to you, or she might end up with half dead dandelions out of someone's backyard," she ordered, snapping to attention.

The two sobered up and wiped their tears again before heading out.

_This ain't no night to be on your own.  
You got to know where you're comin' from._

_To know just where you're goin', lord._

_You got to know where you're comin' from._

_This ain't no night to be on your own.  
_

_Run away.  
Run away tonight._

_It ain't no victory, but I don't care._

_I don't care if it's wrong or right._

_We can just run away.  
Run away tonight.  
It ain't no victory, but I don't care.  
I don't care._

_I don't care.  
I don't care.  
I don't care._

Run Away.  
Run Away.  
Run Away.

_Live – Run Away_

Kitty smelled the smoke before she actually registered it in her mind. It smelled like a campfire and Marlboros. It was stifling hot in the jeep. Wait, she wasn't in the jeep anymore. She was lying down on something rather hard and uncomfortable, and rank smelling.

"Unnrrrggh," she moaned as she opened her eyes. Her head pounded like she'd just awaken from a night of hard drinking. The smoke didn't seem so intrusive now that she opened her eyes and got her bearings. She was in a tiny room with a stove in one corner, a cupboard hanging on a wall, and the tiny cot she was now lying on. Lance was crouched over at the stove fanning at it with all his might, a cigarette hanging from his lips. She guessed that the stovepipe was stopped up, or that the rain pouring down it was making it difficult to get the fire started properly.

Wait a minute. Why were they in this little shack? Where was the jeep, and the lovely perfect tree just right for her to run into? When did it start raining, and why was her head aching so bad? And was that blood on her hand?

She reached up and began probing her forehead and found the small scratch that was producing the blood, and wiped it away with the back of her hand. She threw her legs over the side of the cot and tried her weight on them. Once she found that she could stand up without passing out from the ache in her head, she began to pull off her wet clothes.

"I'm guessing that you stopped me somehow?" Kitty said to get Lance's attention once she'd pulled off her socks and shoes and the bulky sweater that covered the tank top underneath.

Lance started, and fell backwards onto his behind, one of the embers from the fire popping out of the stove and landing on his lap.

"OW! Shit! OwowowOW!" he yelped as he danced around slapping at his lap. "Are you just determined to scar me as much as physically possible tonight?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean for you to get involved. Things are kind of screwed up in my head right now, and I just can't take it," she muttered.

"That doesn't mean you should go and kill your fool self! And me in the process! Especially after what you declared right before you tried to move that tree!" Lance growled as he slammed the stove door shut.

"Oh? What did I declare?" Kitty retorted as she peeled off her soaking wet jeans.

Lance turned around then and was speechless for a second as he took in the sight of Kitty sitting there in her underwear. It was wet of course, and not leaving much to the imagination.

"That you loved me. Last I heard, you hated my guts," he replied, a little less harshly. She looked all of sixteen years old just then, all wet and teary and scared.

"I don't get it," Kitty whimpered, "why would I say that? I've loved you ever since…well ever since I first met you, I guess. Why would I hate your guts? Why would I turn away from the one person I truly loved and turn to someone I find indescribably irritating? What happened Lance?" Her eyes pleaded with him to enlighten her, give her some reason to carry on.

"Because I didn't save him," Lance stated plainly, the hurt clearly showing in his eyes.

"Save who?" Kitty replied, her voice gaining a note of despair.

"Kurt. I couldn't save Kurt," Lance whispered as he turned back to the stove.

Kitty burst into tears at his admission. It was the man she loved that had let one of her best friends die.

"Could you have saved him? Or did you just let him die?" Kitty whispered between the choking sobs.

Lance was silent. Reliving the memories of the fight. He had chosen to save himself over Kurt. He still regretted it. Kitty hated him, the rest of the mutants that he lived understood, but Kitty had been cold. She couldn't believe that he could let someone else die for him. But he had. He hadn't been able to face death yet. Not like Kurt. Kurt had been perfectly willing to die for a team member. Perfect Kurt.

"Yes! Okay? I could have saved him! I saved myself instead! Are you happy now?" he snarled as he spun back around.

She watched him wide eyed as he paced the room.

"I wasn't ready to die! I had a baby on the way, and girlfriend I loved with all my heart! Kurt had nothing but his faith! Yeah, it was selfish, yeah, I lost everything after that, and YEAH, I regret it! EVERYDAY! But I did what I did, and the woman I loved survived, so I was punished for it! She left me for _my_ best friend! The baby died! What more could happen, Kitty? What more can you do to me?" Lance's voice rose and fell as he paced the room furiously.

Kitty just cried. Sobbed on that cot in that tiny shack as she watched the suffering of the man she loved.

"We had a baby?" she whispered, the ache in her soul growing.

Lance turned on her then. He stalked over to the bed, and yanked her up by the arms.

"We had a baby. Her name was Anastasia Kristen, and she didn't live past birth. How can you not remember this?" he whispered fiercely, grasping her arms as if he let go, she too would die.

"I just can't. I'm so sorry Lance…I'm just so sorry," she collapsed sobbing. Lance's tears began then. He pulled her close into the circle of his arms.

"She was beautiful, Kit. She was just so perfect. She had the cutest blue eyes you could ever see and her little fingers were just so small. She was born prematurely, and we didn't have the resources at the time to take care of her. None of the hospitals in the U.S. would accept mutant patients, so we had to deliver her in the back of a van. We tried, Kit, we really did, but she didn't make it," Lance wept, clutching Kitty tightly to him.

"It's okay, it's okay," Kitty comforted him through her own sorrow. She sat down on the cot, pulling him with her, and they wept. Kitty pulled Lance tightly to her. She loved him, and would never let him go.

"Lance, whatever I did or said in the past, I'm sorry. But I love you with all my heart, and I don't ever want to leave you, and I don't want you to ever leave me," she whispered as she took his face into her hands. "I'm sorry about Kurt, and our baby, but if I'm going to survive at all, and I'm guessing you want me to, I need you by my side. I love you, I love you so much."

Jolting colors and sharp pain shot through her head.

Lance had exhausted himself weeping and talking to Kitty, and quickly fell asleep in the chair next to her. He was awakened not too many minutes later by a sharp rap on the door of the room. He shot up out of the chair and tried to regain his bearings as Rogue and Pietro charged in, followed by Blob, Wanda, and Toad carrying several armloads of flowers. Not soon after that, while Rogue was administering the morphine, Pyro and Sabretooth burst through the door carrying a exceptionally large teddy bear and wearing sheepish and embarrassed grins.

"What the hell is all of this?" Lance shouted over the general buzz of voices in the once deathly silent room.

"This is our attempt to say we care," Wanda replied for all of them. "And now for the finishing touch…" She brought her hands in front of her, and they began to glow blue.

"What are you doing! Stop it Wanda!" Lance yelled as he watched her.

"Shut up, Lance. She knows what she's doin'," Rogue shushed him.

Twin bolts of neon blue chaos magic flew from her hands and engulfed Kitty's body. Seconds later Kitty shot up with a cry of alarm, the bruises fading slowly from her face.

Lance dashed towards her and held her upright while she gasped for air.

"Okay, wel someone till me whet joost 'appened?" Pyro asked, looking around at the other shocked faces in the room. "Hey! Thi Sheila's down!" he yelped as he ran over to Wanda and helped her up off the floor.

"Thanks."

"Ye welcome."

"Oh my God," they all heard. "I'm alive?"

A cheer burst forth from the collective group as they crowded around Kitty.

"What happened?" she asked, dazedly gaping around the room at the dozens and dozens of flowers.

"Ya was running away from the Institute cause the Prof. an Scott an Jean was controllin' us, and ya hid behind a tree an Ah hit the tree with my truck, an then Ah brought ya ta the Brotherhood house, an then we brought ya here. Ya had a concussion and a punctuad lung, so me an Wanda patched ya up, and then Lance talked ta ya for a while, probably professing his undyin' love or something equally corny("HEY!" Lance interrupted), an then the boys and Wanda went an bought ya some flowas cause they actually like ya but won't eva say it ta ya face, an then, well, Ah'm not sure what furball an matchstick ova there was doin this whole time, but they brought ya the giant teddy bear ova there, and then everybody came back an Wanda changed the probability of ya waking up just then an the probability of ya bein healed up ta one hundred an then ya woke up," Rogue narrated all in one breath.

Kitty looked around her with tears in her eyes as she witnessed what her _true_ friends had done for her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" she cried as she clung to Lance.

The goofy grins on everyone's faces were almost too much like Japanese Anime to bear, but it was worth it. Rogue soon shooed everyone out of the room so Kitty could change (Rogue had gone back to the wreck and gotten Kitty's suitcase. That was what Sabretooth and Pyro had been doing. Washing Kitty's clothes. ) and left her and Lance to talk as soon as she was sure that Kitty was all right .

As soon as she left the room, Kitty threw her arms around Lance and kissed him emotionally. When she pulled away, Lance looked down at her in amusement.

"What was that for?"

"I love you Lance! I'm sorry about calling you a hood. I'm sorry about everything I might have done to you. But I l-l-ove you! And I don't ever want to lose you, okay?" she declared, gazing up into his eyes.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that," Lance laughed as he returned her loving gaze, surprised to see the tears in her sapphire eyes. "You're stuck with me, Pretty Kitty. Whether you like it or not!"

THE END 

Okay, okay, It sucked right?  Actually, I'm pretty proud of it. It's the first fanfic that I've ever finished! Of the seventeen or more fanfics that I've begun, all of them being long and complicated, this is the first I've ever finished!

YAY FOR ME!

I would like to thank all of the reviewers! If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been able to crank this dang thing out, but I kept getting good reviews, so I figured that I should finish it for all the people who wanted to know what happened.

Okay, I know ya'll were probably expecting more from that whole thing I wrote up at the top, but that refers to everything, especially the new stories that I'm gonna put up on this site, so REVIEW, okay? ;)

Oh, yeah, I know I said that there might be Romy, but I figured that everything would get too complicated trying to write scenes with Romy, scenes with Lancitty, and scenes with Alternate Lancitty, so I left it out. Things were much too emotional as it was, so I might have had an emotional breakdown if I had added them.

I did have a nice Jonda moment, though, at the end. 

It was begging to be put there, so I had to put it in, or the gods of fanfiction might have cursed me.

Somebody Please Critique Me.

I need to know if I could've done anything better, or what!

Well, enough of this afterword!

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
